1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a system for operating a clothes press in a textile operation. More particularly, this invention relates to a system for opening, closing, and locking the head of a textile press.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of machines have been provided for the purpose of ironing and pressing garments after washing or dry-cleaning operations. These machines include a press head which closes against a fixed lower surface, known as the buck. Once closed, the machines apply steam, heat, and pressure to smooth, press, and dry the garment. Typical of these modern machines are the power driven machines which employ a pneumatic closing mechanism. When activated, the closing mechanism lowers the press head until it registers against the buck.
Due to the danger these power driven machines pose to an operator who gets a hand caught between the press head and the buck, safety standards have been developed requiring the operator to simultaneously manipulate two activators separated by distance great enough to require the use of both hands in order to effectuate the closing of the press. This requirement is formalized in a standard published by the American National Standards Institute (ANSI) for Commercial Laundry and Drycleaning Operations (ANSI Z8.1-1996). Paragraph 4.4.2.1 relating to presses with stationary bucks requires that "to close the press, continuous pressure on the activating button shall be required to move the press from fully open to closed position. Releasing the activation button shall cause the press to return to its fully open position." Continuing, the standard requires that "[i]n order to lock any laundry or drycleaning press in its closed position . . . , the operator shall have both hands simultaneously on two buttons or levers that cause the locking of the press. A separate . . . button . . . shall be provided within the reach of the operator to release the press locking mechanism and open the press instantly . . . ."
A conventional textile press includes a close button, a lock button, and a release button. The operator is required to press and hold a close button. This activates a fluid operated drive system which lowers the press head until it engages the buck, the closed position. Should the close button be released, the press head returns to the open position. Once the press head achieves the closed position, a lock button must be pressed. When the pressing operation is complete, the textile press opens either automatically or by pressing the release button.
A textile press operator may have the need to work at either end of the press depending upon the specific garment being pressed. State of the art press closing systems have the close and lock buttons oriented in a fixed configuration which may render the close button inaccessible to an operator working at the "wrong" end of the press.
Other devices have been developed to close and lock a textile press while reducing or eliminating the chance of injury to the operator. Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,395,780 Devol, Jr., G.C., et al. Feb. 26, 1946 2,369,243 Lechler, B.C. Feb. 13, 1945 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 2,395,780 discloses a capacity controlled textile press. Specifically, the '780 patent discloses a safety mechanism which includes an electric field generator having one electrode on the press head and another on the press buck. When the operator moves into the danger zone, the electric field is disrupted which prevents the press from closing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,369,243 discloses a safety electric control for fluid-operated machines. The device requires the operator to press and hold two buttons to close the press. The two buttons are physically located at such a distance that both hands must be used. Once the press head reaches a closed position, both activators must be released substantially simultaneously to engage a lock mechanism. Releasing either button before the press head reaches the closed position or a significant delay in simultaneously releasing the buttons causes the press head to raise to the open position.
Accordingly, there is a need for a textile press which may be operated by a user working at either end of the press. Such a press would include ambidextrous closing and locking controls.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a textile press having ambidextrous controls for closing and locking the press.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a textile press having a pair of interchangeable activators where the first activated activator closes the press head and the second activated activator locks the press head in the closed position.